This facility provides cost-effective and accurate chemical analyses for molecules relevant to research interests of Center investigators. It is also a base for consultation related to the quantisation of analytes and strategies in analytical chemistry. Services and expertise in advanced methods are available including state-of-the-art techniques, particularly liquid chromatography mass spectrometry (LC/MS) and gas chromatography mass spectrometry (GC/MS). In addition routine analyses and determinations of clinical markers are offered to investigators. No other laboratories are available to provide many of these services in the State of Hawaii. The high quality of services is continually monitored by taking part in internal and external quality assurance programs including the participation in round robin tests organized by the National Institute of Standards and Technology. The availability of this Shared Resource provides state-of-the-art services, improves feedback to the investigators, stimulates inter-disciplinary collaborations, and provides more cost-effective service to CRCH investigators. The current use at full capacity is anticipated to continue for the foreseeable future. Newly funded projects requiring services of the resource will outnumber projects terminating in the coming year. Equipment obtained through the CCSG support grant in the current cycle has greatly enhanced the potential of this resource. This facility has shown remarkable growth since its inception and its value to Center research is reflected in its broad usage, currently servicing eleven CRCH investigators from all three Programs, more than a twofold increase in service output the past four years, and the publication of 32 peer reviewed manuscripts in FY01-FY04 utilizing the shared resource.